


Typical Shenanigans

by ak_47partisanrifle



Category: Roblox (Video Game), Typical Colors 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, wholesome stuff yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak_47partisanrifle/pseuds/ak_47partisanrifle
Summary: typical colors 2 fanfics idk





	Typical Shenanigans

The flanker walked around the area at a brisk pace, not really minding his surroundings. It was down time, which meant no combat for an entire week. Apparently their last few fights had damaged the battlefield to the point that even the area right outside the base became dangerous.

So their employers told them to stop fighting for 7 days. Not out of genuine concern for them of course, but rather concern that they might need to spend more of their budget on patching up careless mercenaries who decided to fight in the middle of the cesspool of a map and got injured in the process.

Oh well. At least he could finally kick back and relax. Hm. That was… a nice smell. The flanker followed the smell, walking around the base until he spots the brute. The brute was currently reading a book while flipping something brown over a grill. 

The brute turns to the flanker, before turning back to his cooking. “Hey Brute. What’cha doin’?” He turns to the flanker, briefly pausing in his endeavor of cooking whatever he was cooking.

“Oh, I uhh… was cooking some burger patties for my food. You wanna learn how to cook, kid? I mean, I could try teaching ya.” He lazily flipped the burger patty while reading the book. “I mean, I’m no expert or anything, but I’m pretty sure that I could give you a few tips.”

The flanker stares at him for a few seconds, before walking over. “Sure. Tell me what to do.” 

_**Several minutes later...** _

The flanker stares at the uncooked patties, the burger buns, the toppings, and the grill. He knew what he had to do. He was going to cook some hamburgers for the team.

_ I’m going to prove that I’m not a failure _ , the more pessimistic and pragmatic side of him thought. He quickly brushed that thought aside though. No need to be all angsty and sad like some stupid teenager.  _ But I am a teenager _ , he retorted to himself.

The 19 year old walked over to the patties, before placing his thumbs on the middle of one and pressing down. That was the step, right? He had to create uhhh… what was it called? An indention in the middle of the patty? There were also steps he had to do before this, to create the patties, but thankfully the brute gave him several extra patties to work with.

He moved to the next patty, before making another indention in the middle. He did this for about 12 more times, before stopping. So, that was over with. What was the next step, he thought?

Oh yeah. Grilling. He grabbed several of the patties, before unceremoniously flopping each one down onto the grill. How high was the heat? He thought back to when the brute was teaching him.  _ “First, grill over medium to high heat” _ , he had said.

He brought a hand to the knobs, before turning each knob to a certain level. So thankfully, no screw-ups, he thought.

Now, he just had to wait for the batch to be finished.

_**Later...** _

The flanker glanced at the patties, before walking over to the grill. How was he supposed to get the patties again? Oh yeah. He grabbed a spatula, before trying to take the patties and move them to a plate that he had grabbed.

The first few were successfully transferred to the plate, which he promptly placed onto the table. He grabbed another plate, before trying to transfer a few of the patties to it like the first one. Of course, this time he failed to put them on the plate, and almost moved them to the floor.

Almost. He tried again. This time, he was a little bit more successful, with only one patty falling to the floor. He did this several times, before realizing something.

He still had several other patties to grill. He facepalmed. How did he not remember this? He thought, as he grabbed several patties and placed them onto the grill. “Ooh, ah!” He tsked as he felt some of the harsh heat from the grill.

Something clicked inside of the 19 year old boy’s mind.  _ Holy shit. I had to flip the fucking patties _ , he realized. So, instead of lazing off as usual while waiting for the grill to cook the patties, he instead flipped the patties every few minutes.

The flanker, being an inexperienced cook, instead flipped some of the patties onto the floor.  _ Spectacularly failed at this _ , he berated himself. He grabbed a few other patties, before dropping them onto the grill. And so he kept on flipping the patties, transferring some of them to plates once he deemed them well-grilled.

Now that most of them were done, he just had to prepare the burger buns. He placed the buns on the grill, before flipping some of them as they heated up. Had to make sure both sides got equal heat, he thought to himself.

And it was done. Now he just had to put toppings on some of them.  _ What would Agent like? Marksman, Mechanic, Doctor… what would they like?  _ He thought to himself. Of course, he didn’t know anything.

He put random toppings on some burgers, ketchup, mayonnaise, mustard, and other condiments. Of course, it was a shitshow. But the flanker hoped that his teammates ( _ and surrogate family _ , he added) wouldn’t mind or notice. He then put each patty in between each bun, before placing them all on plates.

He took the plates, before walking to the cafeteria and placing them down on the tables. And now all was… wait.  _ The grill! _ He ran to the grill, before turning the heat down and closing the lid. Wonderful. He almost burned the base down.

The flanker ran around the base, before seeing the mechanic. “Hey! Hey, Mechanic!” He eagerly waved his colleague over. 

He was excited.  _ Mechanic would be one of the first to eat my burgers! _ “Yeah, Flanker?” The builder of the team asked.

“I made burgers! You want some?” He said.

Upon hearing this, the mechanic visibly brightened up. “Burgers? Really? Where?” 

“In the cafeteria. I made several of them for the whole team.” He pointed to the cafeteria.

The mechanic nodded. “Got it. I’ll call the others over.”

“Thanks Mechanic! Bye!” He ran off, searching for his other teammates.

And it seemed that luck was on his side this time, for the annihilator was right in front of him. “Hey, hey! Anni! Anni!” He shouted over to his comrade.

The (slightly) red headed man turned to look at him. “Huh? What is it?” He seemed to not have his goggles on this time, instead wearing shades with a beret on top.

“I made burgers! For everyone! You want some?”

The annihilator was silent for a few seconds. “I- I mean, sure I guess. Thanks, kid.” He said, as he walked to the cafeteria.

The flanker uttered a “you’re welcome” to the annihilator before running all the way back to the cafeteria.

He looked around, smiling. The agent was there, along with the mechanic, who was talking to the doctor, and the marksman was there too. He was currently eating a burger, before glancing at the flanker. “Not bad, kid.” He said.

He turned to glance at the brute, who was currently inspecting a burger in his hands. Even the arsonist showed up, and he seemed to not have his gas mask on, instead wearing a mask covering his face. He was opening the mask up a bit to shove some burgers into his mouth. He could see the trooper walking in from the corner of his vision, followed by the annihilator.

The flanker walked over to the brute, before speaking. “So uhhh… hey Brute! Thanks for the burger buns and the patties! Anyways uhhh, whaddya think?”

He turned to the flanker. “Well uhh, some of the burgers have patties that are only grilled on one side, while the others have a mishmash of toppings and condiments and stuff on them. But they’re your first batch, so I have to say… they were pretty good, for a beginner at least.” He smiled. “I guess my teaching paid off, huh?”

He excitedly nodded. “Yeah, yeah!” He and the brute continued to talk to each other while the team did their thing.

The agent took a single burger, before eating it discreetly. “Not too bad, Flanker.” She quietly murmured. He could become the team’s cook, if he wasn’t such an inexperienced boy.

“I’m tellin’ ya, Trooper! These burgers are surprisingly decent!” He waved his arms around for emphasis, still holding a burger in one of them. 

The trooper simply turned to his friend, groaning. “Yes, yes, I know, I know. I’m pretty happy for the boy. He finally knows how to cook. Now let’s just hope that he doesn’t burn down the kitchen next time.” He let the ends of his lips curl into a smile. “Now, let’s get some drinks to go along with these.”

The arsonist quietly ate the burgers, adjusting his mask so that he could sneak some inside, while also making it impossible to see without going directly below him. After all, no one would want to see his burned and scarred visage. These burgers could take his mind off more pressing matters, however. And so he took them.

“Y’know, I never really got to meet my mom. I only saw a few pictures but I’m pretty sure I lost most of them.” He sighed. “She disappeared when I was still really young.”

The brute munched on his hamburger, not even opening his eyes. “Yeah, your mom disappears a lot.” He unwittingly blurted out.

He turned to the brute. “Dude, what?” 

“Hm?” The brute glanced at the flanker.

“You said my mom disappears a lot.”

Upon hearing this, the brute finally realized his mistake. “Oh, sorry, sorry. I was uhhh… yeah.”

“Dude.” He snickered. “Uncool.” He lightly jostled the heavyset American’s shoulder, which didn’t really affect him.

And so, the team went on with their respite, talking to each other, making wisecracking jokes, and doing other things. Anything but killing another person. For seven days, at least.


End file.
